headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Hell's Kitchen
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = New York City | locale = Manhattan | residents = | poi = Alias Investigations Holy Ghost Church Matt Murdock's apartment | 1st = }} Hell's Kitchen is a neighborhood located in the borough of Manhattan in New York City, New York. It is located between 34th Street and 59th Street, from 8th Avenue to the Hudson River. The name is derived from a comment once said by infamous frontiersman Davy Crockett when referring to the Irish slum of Five Points. He said, "In my part of the country, when you meet an Irishman, you find a first-rate gentleman; but these are worse than savages; they are too mean to swab hell's kitchen". Hell's Kitchen is a major setting of the Marvel Comics comic book series Daredevil. It is the base of operations for the titular costumed hero, whose real name is Matt Murdock. As Daredevil, Murdock is the guardian protector of Hell's kitchen and is in a constant struggle to free it from the criminal enterprises of Wilson Fisk - the Kingpin of crime. During an even known as "Shadowland", Hell's Kitchen was largely destroyed. Daredevil became the leader of an assassin's guild known as the Hand, who constructed a castle fortress in it's place, which has hence become known as Shadowland. Hell's kitchen served as the central setting for the Daredevil live-action series on Netflix in 2015. Presented as a seedy, darkened blight on the world, Hell's Kitchen is shown to be rife with graft and corruption, all of which lays at the feet of the Kingpin of Crime, Wilson Fisk. Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson struggle to get their meager law firm up and running. When their first client, Karen Page, shows that she cannot pay them for their services, they decide to help her out by hiring her as their secretary. At night, Matt Murdock patrols the rooftops fighting up against the Kingpin's operations, which includes human trafficking. Points of Interest ; Bar With No Name II: This branch of the Bar With No Name was located in the neighborhood of Harlem in New York City, New York. Like its predecessor, the bar catered to a specific clientele - supervillains. It was the place where notable criminals could go in costume, or out of costume, and forget about life for a while. A standing rule at the Bar With No Name was that there was a strong no-fights policy with regards to its patrons. Villains were not allowed to take arms against one another, accept contracts, or fulfill contracts while at the bar. ; Holy Ghost Church: The Holy Ghost Church is located on 42nd Street in the Hell's Kitchen neighborhood of Manhattan, New York City, New York. Its services are ministered by Father Francis Xavier Delgado. Years ago, Father Delgado found two mysterious individuals in his church requesting sanctuary. They were Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen, aka Cloak & Dagger. Cloak and Dagger told Delgado about the circumstances that led to current altered states and the priest agreed to let them stay at the church. Films that take place in * Daredevil (2003) TV shows that take place in * Daredevil (2015) Characters from * Brett Mahoney * Father Lantom * Jack Murdock * Juan Aponte * Kelly Cooley * Roscoe Sweeney * Shades * Turk Barrett Appearances Comics * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 6 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 7 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 1 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 3 * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 4 Video games * Amazing Spider-Man 2 (VG) External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:New York